Lie to Me
|year = 2018 |position = 3rd (Semi-final) 6th (Final) |points = 232 (Semi-final) 281 (Final) |previous = "My Turn" |next = "Friend of a Friend"}} "Lie to Me" was the Czech entry performed by Mikolas Josef at the Eurovision Song Contest 2018 in Lisbon. It was performed in the first semi-final and qualified for the final where it finished in 6th place with 281 points, making it the country's most successful entry since they began participating. Lyrics Oh oh she a good girl at home but Her skirt goes up like Marilyn Monroe’s Papa likes the drama mama hotter then lava She rocking high heels Prada her face like Madonna By the way she moved got me making a puddle Baby I already knew you would be nothing but a trouble Damn it everybody knows she never loved for real Honey bunny up all night wannabe couple goals queen I know you ‘bop-whop-a-lu bop’ on his wood bamboo when You were still seeing me and well he didn’t even knew hmmm But God damn it come and count to three now sit down GGY I’m on fire Come and lie to me Lie to me, oh baby come a little closer Lie to me Lie to me, oh baby lean upon my shoulder Lie to me Get down on my body and Love me like it was always meant to be Now you love somebody new I always knew So come and give it to me When the beat dropped she dropped, dropped it like it’s hot And now without a second thought she got me doing what I’m not Then it got heavy Mom I’m feeling home already But steady plenty these greedies wanna eat my spaghetti Then she got one of my friends, she got him dripping on wood I know it hurt so bad but it feels so good Quit sweet talking me now baby I don’t give a damn You should’ve thought about me back when I was your man I know you ‘bop-whop-a-lu bop’ on his wood bamboo when You were still seeing me and well he didn’t even knew hmmm But God damn it come and count to three now sit down GGY I’m on fire Come and lie to me Lie to me, oh baby come a little closer Lie to me Lie to me, oh baby lean upon my shoulder Lie to me Get down on my body and Love me like it was always meant to be Now you love somebody new I always knew So come and give it to me You know I like it When you lie lie lie You look so good When you lie lie lie Set my camel in the mood, when you lie Come and lie to me Lie to me, oh baby come a little closer Lie to me Lie to me, oh baby lean upon my shoulder Lie to me Get down on my body and Love me like it was always meant to be Now you love somebody new I always knew So come and give it to me Videos Mikolas Josef - Lie To Me (Eurovision version) - Czech Republic - Official Music Video Mikolas Josef - Lie To Me - Czech Republic - LIVE - First Semi-Final - Eurovision 2018 Mikolas Josef - Lie To Me - Czech Republic - LIVE - Grand Final - Eurovision 2018 Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2018 Category:Czech Republic in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in English